You're Beautiful
by Mickerayla
Summary: When Aeris saves Squall, he falls for her. What happens when his competition is the famous Cloud Strife. A mix between FFVII and FFVIII. Song fic and Request. Please R&R.


Shadowheart: The beginning and end I think are a little rished. I'm sorry!

_

* * *

My life is brilliant.  
My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

"Hey. HEY!" a brunette girl shook a brunette man who was laying on the ground. He was unconscious and had some terrible wounds. The man slowly regained consciousness and groaned.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The man nodded.

"My name's Squall," he said.

"I'm Aeris," She responded. He tried to get up, but Aeris lightly pushed him back down.

"Not so fast. Here, drink this," she said, handing him a Potion.

"Thank you," he said, drinking it. He looked at her and realized something. He was in love with her. He felt the affects of the Potion and slowly got up.

"Well, I've got to go. Take care of yourself," Aeris said. She got up and left. Squall felt his heart break. There was no way he would see her again. Midgar was too big.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

The next morning, Squall headed to the subway on his way to train. He was a student at a military academy to become a mercenary. He entered and saw someone he didn't think he would see again. Aeris. Another man was with her. When he saw the Spikey haired blond, he knew right away who it was. Cloud Strife.

Squall knew he was no match for the ex-SOLDIER, now mercenary. He was everything a girl could ant in a guy. Here, the man had a perfect body, not a scratch on him, when he had a large scar on his face. His friend Zell had said that chicks dig scars. So far, No one had fallen for him.

Aeris looked over at Squall and smiled. He smiled back. She patted Cloud on the arm. He bent over and she whispered something in his ear, glancing over at him. Cloud looked and walked over to him when Aeris was done. Squall stood up.

"You're the one Aeris saved last night," he said, glancing at the wound bandaged up on his arm.

"Yeah, I am. Squall Leonheart" he replied. He held out his hand. Cloud shook it.

"Cloud Strife. You're lucky. If Aeris hadn't shown up when she did. You would've died," he said.

"Yes. Tell her I am eternally grateful," Squall replied.

"I will. I she could never let someone die," Cloud said. Squall saw pain in his eyes. He couldn't blame him. He saw his best friend die right in front of his eyes! Squall nodded and Cloud walked back over to Aeris.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Squall's P.O.V_

Dang Cloud. I hate him. Wait no, _loathe_ him. He stole Aeris's heart. Everyone at training was _so_ jealous that I got to meet the famous Cloud Strife. Big deal. I mean, sure, at first I was excited, but now, who cares? I have to think of a way to win her heart.

I can't fight him; he'd just win and I'd make a fool of myself. I could tell her how I feel. No, that wouldn't work. DANG YOU CLOUD! I might never see her again. Pfft, I could get high and she wouldn't care! Hey, that's not a bad idea…  
_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,_

_Really high. And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_Normal P.O.V_

Squall left a bar, obviously drunk. He had an empty beer bottle in his hand. He then, literally, ran into a person he last expected to see: Aeris.

"Why _hello_ Aeris! I _never_ thought that I'd run into you!' he said. She could smell beer on his breath.

"Squall, have you been drinking?" she asked.

"How did you know? Is it my breath?" he asked, breathing into his hand, then smelling it. When he smelled bear, he muttered, "Dang it!"

"It's clear to see that you're drunk by the way you're acting!" She said.

"I'm acting no different!" Squall snapped.

"Yes you are!"

"Nonsense! Now, let's go to my apartment and-" Squall started before Aeris slapped him across the face.

"Listen to yourself! Just listen! This is _not_ you!" She said. He glared at her and punched her in the face.

"You never speak to me like that!" he yelled at her. She looked up at him, whipping blood from her lip. Suddenly, a figure in dark blue came and tackled Squall, pinning him to the ground. He looked up into the blue eyes of Cloud.

"Of course! The great and mighty Cloud is never too far from the lovely Aeris!" He sneered. Cloud shook him, then looked over at Aeris.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied, whipping some more blood from her mouth. Cloud looked back at him. Taking the empty beer bottle from Squall's hands, he hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Where should we take him?" Cloud asked.

"Well, we can't bring him to his own apartment; we don't know where it is and he shouldn't be on his own until he's well. So, we could bring him to my place," Aeris said.

"No. I don't trust him with you. He could hurt you," Cloud said.

"Why doesn't he stay with Tifa and Scorpio? They can handle him if he goes into a fit, and gentle enough to help him heal," Aeris suggested.

"I think that would work," Cloud said. He got off of him and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

A girl with black hair stood at a bathroom door. Her hair had silver and white tips. A barfing sound was heard.

"You okay Squall?" she asked.

"No Scorpio, I'm-" he started before another barfing sound was heard. Scorpio sighed. The door opened and he came out, barf lining his mouth. She grabbed a napkin and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he breathed, whipping his mouth. She smiled and walked away. A black haired woman walked into the room.

"How you doing, Squall?" She asked.

"I'm fine Tifa. I think," he replied. "I need to get some fresh air." Before the two sisters could stop him, he walked out the door.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

Squall walked past the bar that Tifa and Scorpio owned. He looked into an alley and saw Aeris and Cloud. He watched as the space between them closed and their lips locked. He walked away as the two broke apart from the kiss, a tear in his eye.

* * *

Scorpio is one of my made up characters. She's Tifa's little sister. She's one year yonger then Tifa. Please review! 


End file.
